


it's the quiet ones

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Nobody ever expected Emily to pop off like that





	1. Chapter 1

There was no one in this world who Beca was more protective over than Emily Junk. Katherine came in a close second but there are even some things she’ll relent to that Beca won’t. Everyone knew this, but what a lot of people don’t know is that Emily is just as fiercely protective of Beca. Everyone at the party watched in a mixture of awe and shock as they watched the normally bubbly girl yell at Aubrey Posen. If you knew anything about Aubrey you knew that  _ nobody _ yelled at her like that. Jesse noticed the blonde come into the yard first, he went to go warn Beca but his curiosity piqued when Emily stormed past him angrily. He looked towards where she came from expecting to see a drunken frat boy, instead he saw Beca with a confusing expression on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Emily yelled, partially because of the music partially because she was angry. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve heard enough excuses from you to last a lifetime. Should I speak slower? What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” The music cut out and everyone in the immediate area stayed stone cold silent as they watched the scene unfold. If she weren’t so focused on the blonde Emily probably would have been a babbling mess from all the attention. 

“Em.” Beca tried resting her hand on Emily’s arm. She just shook her off and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. 

“I’m here to see Beca. We have to talk.” 

“No you don’t. Also I think you should leave.” 

“How are you going to ask me to leave a party you aren’t hosting?” 

“I’m not asking you i’m telling you. I’m very sure the host wouldn’t object. Right Benji?” He nodded hesitantly. Aubrey was scary okay? But Beca was a very good friend of his and had been nothing but kind even when the trebles walked all over him. Emily’s short smile at him was enough to boost his confidence and he nodded more confidently. 

“It’s really none of you-” 

“Every part of this is my business. I’ve been in it since day one, and i’ll be in it till the day it ends. Or you die, whichever comes first.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“It’s a-Mmph!” Emily writhed against Stacie’s hold trying to claw her hand from her mouth.

“That’s enough spunky brewster. Maybe you should take Beca home before you say something that gets you hurt and Beca literally kills someone.” The agitated nose exhale was enough for Stacie and she let Emily free who glared at Aubrey but went to Beca instead of jumping at her again. “As for you, you don’t need to be here. There is no reason to try to settle things at a party other that attention. You knew when you stepped through those gates someone was going to be at your throat.” 

“I didn’t expect it to be Emily.” Stacie snorted slightly and looked over at Emily who had her long arms around Beca gently guiding her around the house to the back gate. 

“I don’t think anyone did. You’re lucky it was her who saw you first. Because If I had gotten to you first I wouldn’t have had time to calm down.” Stacie’s eyes flashed dangerously as she looked back at Aubrey. “Get the fuck out of here and don’t come back on your bullshit. You know she’s healing and that's why you tried to pop back in. Bye.” Stacie nodded her head at a few frat boys who came over and not so gently began pushing Aubrey out of the yard.


	2. back story

“You didn’t even stand up for me.” Beca said quietly after nearly an hour of silence. “You’re parents just yelled at me for twenty minutes about how i’m a failure and i’m only dragging you down. That i’m a faggot who belongs in hell and all you did was sit there.” Aubrey looked over from the driver's seat with a frown. 

“What was I supposed to do? They’re my parents.” 

“You aren’t ten years old Bre, I stood up to my father when he said you weren’t good for me. I protected you and proudly presented you to my whole family, and you let yours abuse me. The least you could have done was take me home sooner. Where are you going?” 

“Going home?” 

“No I want to go to my dad’s house.” 

“I’m not taki-” 

“Pull over.” 

“What? No i’m-” 

“Aubrey I will jump out of this moving vehicle. Pull the fuck over.” Aubrey sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. She turned off the car and turned to Beca who was already unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her things.

“Baby, I'm sorry.” 

“I don’t care. I said multiple times I didn’t want to go to your parents house, it’s not like that’s the first time they ever yelled at me. Come to think of it you never stand up for me, not to your parents and not even to your work friends. You correct me constantly because you think you’re smarter than me-” 

“I’m a lawyer-”

“Okay? So what Stacie is a literal fucking scientist. She’s never once made me feel dumb. You even look down on my career, you’re constantly trying to force me into a secretary job at your job.” Aubrey let out a low growl and rolled her eyes at the mention of Stacie. It didn’t matter what she did she’ll always be a little jealous of Beca and Stacie’s relationship. It was sad, because it ruined her friendship with the leggy brunette.

“I’m just helping-” 

“No. You’re trying to force me into some picture perfect mold you have in your mind. you knew who I was when you decided to ask me out, and a few lectures from your parents isn’t going to change me. I’ll be by your apartment tomorrow to get my stuff.” 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Beca said quietly before shutting the door. She didn’t have the energy to slam it, she wasn’t even sure if she shut it all the way. it didn’t matter, Aubrey hit the gas and peeled off into the night leaving Beca in an unfamiliar area alone. She called her father a few times but when he didn’t answer she called the next person down on her contacts. 

“Hello?”

“Hey can you pick me up? I don’t really know where I am.” 

“That’s okay, are you alright? Send me your location.” 

“No. I just sent it.” 

“I’ll be there soon do you want me to stay on the phone?” 

“No, i’d kill myself if anything ever happened to you. I’ll see you in a bit.” Beca hung up and sunk down to the ground hugging her knees against her chest. nearly five minutes later a gentle tap on her shoulder. Beca wasn’t expecting a small child to be standing there offering cookies. 

“It will make you feew better.” She said happily, Beca looked behind her to the adult she assumed was her father for an explanation. 

“Um we saw you get left by that car, we live in that house. It’s pretty cold out so I figured you could use some freshly baked cookies. You can come in the house and i’ll call you an uber or something.” Beca smiled gratefully and accepted the cookie. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it but my friend should be here any minute..I’m sorry for trespassing-” 

“No no, my husband and I completely understand. We really don’t mind, besides we’re trying to teach Emma to be as kind as possible.” Beca noticed the yellow beetle coming up the road. 

“That’s amazing. You should always be nice, a lot of good things come from it.” She said to the little girl ruffling her hair slightly. “That’s my friend so I'll be going now. Thank you for the cookie it’s delicious.” The beetle came to a stop and Beca opened the door waving bye one more time. Emily studied Beca for a few moments until Beca started looking at her like she was weird. 

“What happened?” 

“I broke up with Aubrey.” 

“Thank fucking god-” Beca jumped in her seat from the new voice in the back. Dramatically placing her hand over her heart and breathing heavily she glared at Stacie who was in the back seat smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” 

“it’s fine. I just started realizing some things.”

“How she treats you?” Emily asked. 

“How she thinks shes better than you?” Stacie asked. 

“Oh, maybe it was her obvious attraction to Jess-” Stacie clapped her hands over Emily’s mouth. Beca just sighed and waved them off. 

“I knew about Jesse, he told me she tried to kiss him. Can we go get some hot chocolate? I’m freezing.” 

“Oh, here.” Stacie threw up a blanket from the back seat. Emily looked sheepish as she drove off. 

“I take naps in here sometimes.” 

“How? This car is literally so small and your legs are like six miles long.” Stacie snorted and Emily just rolled her eyes. Beca was kind of silent on the way home, she occasionally hummed along to the radio but that was it. Stacie kept poking her and asking questions but after the third half hearted swat she stopped, Beca never in her life has ever softly hit someone. Beca’s phone began going off crazily with multiple texts and eventually a few missed calls, she knew who they were from. Finally she answered with an agitated huff.

“What.” 

“Beca i’m so sorry I left you. Where are you? I went back to the place I dropped off at you and you were gone.” 

“Emily and Stacie picked me up.” 

“What? Tell them to pull over and i’ll pick you up from there. We really need to talk.” 

“No. I’m not doing that, I don’t want to talk to you.” Beca hung up the phone using every muscle in her body to restrain from throwing it out the window. not even a few minutes later it began ringing again, and just as she was rolling her window down to throw it Stacie took it out of her hand. 

“You’ll really regret that later. I’m blocking her number.” She said finding Aubrey’s number and blocking it. She then found her own contact and changed the name to ‘The most amazing Best Friend in the world’. She then slid Beca’s phone in her pocket. “We’re going to stay in a hotel for the next few nights because we both know Aubrey is going to camp out in the bellas house trying to get to you.” Beca nodded looking out the window, Stacie frowned leaning up from the back seat to get a better look. “Emily pull over.” 

“What why? Oh.” Emily looked over quickly and noticed the trail of dark tears flowing down Beca’s face. “I have some make up wipes in my purse if you need them.” She said as she tried to determine the safest way to pull over on the highway. It took a minute but she finally did and soon Beca was in the back seat with Stacie quietly crying on her shoulder. Figuring since they were already pulled over it wouldn’t hurt anything to get in the back and join in on the group hug for a minute or two. 

“Thanks guys, I don’t get why im so sad. I ended it.” 

“It’s a break up babes, it hurts whether you end it or not. Now how about we go to that hotel order some desert and listen to music?” Stacie said. Beca sniffed and nodded. 

“Thanks for not making me watch a sappy romance movie.” 

“This is your break up, it’s about what makes you feel better.” Emily said placing a soft kiss on Beca’s head. “Have you eaten dinner yet?” 

“No. Aubrey’s parents were yelling too much and we missed our reservation which made them yell even more.” 

“Lets get some real food in you before we give you sugar then. Tacos?” Stacie asked knowing the answer already. Beca nodded and graciously took the offered wipe from Emily. And they were off to Taco Bell. 


End file.
